


Thomas Hewitt With A S/O Who Loves To Sing

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Thomas Hewitt With A S/O Who Loves To Sing

How would Thomas react to a S/O who loves to sing.   
\- He’ll adore it. absolutely adore how your voice flows through the house like sun light. Thomas finds himself stopping work, leaning on the work bench so he can focus on your voice as you clean. No matter the tune, it will be stuck in his head all day.   
\- Sometimes, he’ll try to sneak up so he can stand in the hallway and watch you through a door way. You’ll be oblivious, singing happily while sweeping absentmindedly. Becuase its so normal and natural. Like you were a normal person in a normal house. With a normal husband. Thomas wouldn’t notice you had stop singing till you’re standing in front of him, looking up at him with a mixture of confusion and worry, fearing he was hurt. It was so difficult to tell with all that blood.   
But all he can do is kiss you, not caring that he was pulling you away from your chores, or that he was getting blood on your clothes. He just… needed you so badly.   
\- Despite complaining, Hoyt enjoys your voice. he’ll make some nasty comments, but in the evening when theres a silence through the house, you’ll hear him asking you to sing.   
\- Your singing certainly improves the house moral. Thomas walks past his mother as she hangs out washing and hears her humming a tune you had been singing earlier in the day. Or find Monty sitting on the porch, half asleep as he listens to your voice.   
\- Thomas’ favourite was to walk up is when you have woke up before him and hopped in the shower. Not that he didn’t love waking up with you cuddling into his chest, but when he hears you singing in the shower, its almost likes hes not fully awake yet. Like hes still in some kind of perfect dream. He’ll stumble out of bed to the bathroom, waiting like a puppy for you to step out so he can make sure you’re real with a kiss.   
\- That being said, the whole family can tell when there’s something wrong. When you stop singing, or only hum half-heartedly. Weather your sick or struggling with your own demons, Thomas will be there by your side.   
\- The house feels empty when you’re not there. If you’re staying with Henrietta or out of town.   
\- But by far, his favourite moments are when you’re in bed with him. Weather its after a love making session or a long day, you’ll having your head on his chest, softly humming absentmindedly as you trace your fingers along his skin.


End file.
